RWBY:White Rose
by THUNDERGOD73
Summary: An AU RWBY with white rose.
1. Chapter 1

No matter how brave or tough you say you are, everyone has their fears. Like the young Ruby Rose, for today was the day she faced her fear.

"Why am I cursed with such smartness" the Young girl sighed to herself as her silver eyes stared at the verry intimidating building where she would now be staying for the next few years. She wore a simple attire, a pair of baggy torn jeans and a faded black tank top,along with silver worn out sneakers on her feet and a black and red backpack hung from her shoulders, black hair with red tips reached for her shoulders.

"You look lost kid" she heard a voice behind her making her jump, "I'm Raider, sorry if I startled you" said a man as he waked up beside her rubbing the back of his neck "R-Ruby" she stuttered out looking up at the giant of a man beside her, he was around 7 feet tall and well built with messy brown hair, He wore black work boots with black jeans, He had a white shirt with a black leather jacket, He wore a thin silver chain around his neck with a silver skull with red eyes hanging from it, There were black leather fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Your one of three people that I know of who got accepted into Beacon College" he said "hey, you ok?" he asked when he noticed Ruby tensed at his previous statment "I uh yea I'm fine,just a little nervous is all" she said shaking her head to clear any bad thoughts "what do you mean I'm one of three people who got accepted" she asked "well I don't know if you know this but, you either get accepted or buy your way in for one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, most of everyone here bought in,except you me and one other person" he answered.

The bell rang indicating the beginning of Ruby's first break, the first two classes had gone fairly well aside from everyone calling her names for being poor, but what was she supposed to do, sue them? "holy hell this place is expensive she mumbled finiding a seat to sit at wile she ate her rather expensive sandwich. "hey pig,your sitting at our table" she heard one of the people from her previous classes call behind her, "so what" she said turning around to face him but froze when she saw multiple people standing around her, the man who spoke before started to walk towards her before stopping, a look of fear on his face, Ruby felt the table shake as something either heavy was dropped onto it or something light was slammed into it, "there a problem here" Raider said making the others all retreat to where ever they came from. "great timing, also thanks for saving my ass" she said as she turned back around and continued eating "no problem, we gotta stick together y'know, and yea I tend to be in the right place at the right time, though Weiss says it's very iritating sometimes" he said with a chuckle "who's Weiss" Ruby asked curiously "that would be me, Raider I hope your not saying bad things about me", a girl said sitting down beside her, Weiss wore a simple white skirt and top with ice blue edges, her white hair in a lopsidded ponytail contrasted well with her ice blue eyes, she wore a pair of matching high heels on her feet.

"I'm glad you're in my next two classes, I don't think I could handle anymore insults" Ruby smiled as she walked beside Raider to their next class together "yea, now that you know all your classes are either with me or Weiss I don't think that'll happen again" He said. After meeting Weiss, Ruby soon discovered that Weiis was in her first two classes Raider being in the next two then they were all in the last class together. "I still don't think that's a coincidence" Ruby said "who knows" Raider said opening the door to their next class, "thank you" Ruby said as she walked past Raider, there was a loud thump behind Ruby, she turned around to see Raider rubbing his now sore forehead, "stupid fucking low doors" he mumbled to himself "soory Professor Goodwitch" he apoligized when he saw the Proffessor glaring at him "I was distracted" he finished.

"Distracted huh" Ruby asked with a sly grin "what do you mean" Raider replied "I mean, when you hit your head, you said you were distracted" Ruby explained "I was" Raider complained not liking where this conversation was going "oh please, admit it, you were staring at my ass" her grin growing as she said this "hey, in my defence Weiss has no ass, and she's the only other girl in this school I'd ever talk to, secondly I WAS distracted and I'm not gonna say wether it was your ass that distracted me or not" Raider defended himself "whatever, anyway your going in first this time", "I swear I have the dirtiest mind", "what's that mean?", "it means, never say that to me again", "what, your going in first?", "YES that" Ruby snickered "there's literally no way to make that dirty.

"holy shit, I don't think I've been so bored before, and it was enineering, that's one of the only reasons I even came here" Raider complained as he and Ruby walked to where they would meet Weiss, "sure" Ruby said sarcastically, "what does that mean" Raider frowned "I saw you staring", "are we really going back to this", nope, just thought I'd let you know to be more sneaky next time, besides I don't swing that way" she replied happily "hold that thought one moment" Raider said pulling out his phone, "what are you doing", "just gonna message Weiss and find out where she is" he said which wasn't entirely true.

Ice queen

Good news Princess.

What? and don't call me Princess.

Red swing's bent, also, where you at?

Ok thanks, and as for where I am

turn around.

Raider turned around just in time to be greeted by a hard slap to the face, "that's for calling me princess, and my last classes were very infuriating" Weiss said, "ok, but next time please warn me" Raider said trying not to rub his now burning cheek. "that left a mark" Ruby said wincing at the red hand print on the side of Raiders face "better get used to it, she tends to have quite a few 'infuriating' classes, I think it's just an excuse for her to slap me though" Raider said "that's not true" Weiss Growled "wait, you let her slap you whenever?" Ruby asked Raider "only when she's angry or upset, and it's not just slap's, she can hit me anywhere above the waist" Raider explained "your like her own personal vent" Ruby giggled at the thought of Raider getting beat up by the short white haired girl "I suppose, though I'm sure Weiss would deny it" Raider said trying to get Weiss attention "hm?" Weiss looked up from her phone "who's that you're messaging, your new boyfriend" Raider teased only to be slapped again, he then turned to Ruby "see" she only giggled "you know damn well I would never date anyone here" Weiss yelled "except for the people in this group, and you already said no to me, so that only leaves Ruby" He said making both girls blush.

"Hey Ruby, how are you getting home?" Raider asked his new friend, "oh I'm getting a ride from my sister Yang, why?", "he wants to showoff his car" Weiss said as he walked beside Ruby "yep" Raider said proudly Weiss and ruby both let out an exaggerated sigh "well, limo's waiting so I'll see you guy's tomorrow" Weiss said as she headed for the long whte car parked outside the school, "now who's showing off" Raider called out only for Weiss to raise her hand and point her middle finger at him, "well, now that's just rude" Raider said "you think she has a limo because she can't drive" Ruby asked making Raider jump "did you forget I was here", "kinda, another dissadvantage of being tall, you forget you have short friends, anyway what did you say", "I said, you think she has a limo because she can't drive" Ruby repeated slightly annoyed at being called short "hmm, let's find out" Raider said pulling out his phone.

Ice Queen

Oi.

what?

Ruby wants to now if...

If, what?

Weiss's mind raced trying to figure

out what Ruby wanted to know.

You have a license or not.

What? why would she want to know that?

Also remind me to punch you tomorrow.

Well, you ride a limo everywhere and Ruby

just thought you didn't know how to drive,

and I'm not sure I want to remind you to do that.

Yes I have a license.

Dammit.

"Well that answers that" Raider said with a sigh "so she has a license", "that's what she said, don't know if I believe it or not, how far away is your sister", "she shouldn't be to far","ok well I gotta get to work, hey you want a job?", "depends on what it is", "mechanic", "I'll think about it","cool anyway see ya tomorrow or whenever I decide to come to school next" Raider then pulled out his keys and pressed a button, a blue muscle car just behind Where Weiss's limo was parked rumbled to life as Raider walked up to it, Rubys jaw hung loose as she stared at the car. "Oh, one more thing, here" he said handing a piece of papper with his and Weiss's phone numbers on it to Ruby. Just as Raider pulled away leaving an impressive set of tire marks, a yellow and black motorcycle pulled up in front of Ruby, "hey Rubes, need a ride?" The blonde asked opening the visor to her yellow helmet, her waist length hair sprawled out everywhere, she wore a brown vest on top of a yellow t-shirt, she had black cargo pants and brown work boots, a pair of yellow sun glasses covered her lalic eyes. "Hey Yang" Ruby said hoping onto the bike, pulling on her black helmet with red roses.

"Hey there's Raider" Ruby yelled to yang, pointing to the blue muscle car from before sitting a a red light. Raider was looking through some papper work as he waited for the light to change, he hated this light, it stayed red for 15 minutes, he knew because he time it so he never missed it turning green, he turned his attention to a yellow and black motorcyle that pulled up beside his car, noticing Ruby on the back he grinned, The driver of the bike revved the engine, Raiders grin turned into a smirk as the car leaned to the side when he revved his engine, The loud rumble of the engine blended nicly with the whine of the supercharger sticking through the hood, shaking the ground, Raider cheaked the time, there was about 5 more minute until the light changed, flipping a switch he heard a quiet hissing sound as the front end of the car lowered a few inchesand the rear tires deflated a bit, flipping another switch a white stream of air spryed from the hood for 5 seconds, Raider glanced over at the two gilrs staring in amazment. "hold on tight" Yang muttered leaning foward, Ruby doing the same and tightening her grip around her sister, The light turned green and the bike launched foward pulling a wheelie, Ruby grinned, looking back to see how far ahead they were, her grin fadded as the car flew past pulling it own wheelie before scretching to a hault at the next lights.

"Not sure weather I expected that or not" Yang said hoping off her bike "what, losing the race or Ruby making a friend on her first day" Raider said with a chuckle "hey" Ruby whined making both Yang and Raider laugh. "your lucky we wern't goin' for slips" Raider said as he opened the door to the workshop they had arrived at. Rubys eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at all the cars in the storage room, Ranging from high-end super cars to old classics, there was even a Rat-Rod in the corner, "Yang can I work here" Ruby begged "I don't see why not" was her sisters reply.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Rubys exciting first day at beacon, Ruby had noticed everyone respected her more than her first day, weather they feared her or what Raider and Weiss would do if something happened to her was anyones guess. Ruby sat with Weiss as they talked about their day "where's Raider" Ruby asked, just as she finished her sentence her new phone buzzed, with her new job she was able to buy herself a phone.

Giant

Hey kid.

Hi, stop doing that.

What?

I just asked Weiss where you were

then you text' me.

I am the king of timing. :D

What did you want.

just to let you know that I'm sick and won't be at the

shop today, think you can handle it by yourself.

Are you sure?

I wouldn't be asking if I didn't trust you would I.

Ok, I should be able to handle it besides

I could always ask Yang for help.

That's the spirit, tell Ice Queen I said hi.

Ok, seeya when you get better.

Ruby put her phone back in her pocket sighing as her shoulders sagged, "what's wrong" Weiss said noticing Rubys change in mood "Raiders sick and I have to go to work by myself" Ruby said sadly, "oh, I almost forgot, he said to say hi to the Ice Queen for him" she said snickering before her expression sadened slightly before she forced a smile.

Raider

Stop calling me Ice Queen!

I don't know what you're taking about.

Besides you should be thanking me.

Why would I ever thank you?

Rubys going to work alone, no doubt she'll be sad

Y'know she probbably won't be so sad if she had

a friend with her.

I can't belive you.

You're welcome.

Don't screw this up.

"Hey, you ok?" Ruby asked when she saw Weiss standing by her limo looking a little frustrated, "yea, just Raider being Raider" she replied with a sigh "what's up" Ruby said cheerfully "would you like me to acompany you to work, so you don't get too lonely" Weiss said looking away to try and hide the light blush coming to her face, "Really" Ruby squealed.

"Ruby, turn it off" Weiss yelled, covering her ears to protect them from the deafining alarm "I'm trying" Ruby yelled, as she frantically entered the password, gigling a bit as she remember what it was, "there we go, heh sorry about that I forgot about the alarm", That's alright considering it's your first time here by yo-" Weiss stopped herself when she noticed Ruby waiting for something "what are you waiting for" just then Rubys phone buzzed. smirking she pulled it out.

Giant

Did you forget the password?

kinda hard to forget something like that.

Does Weiss know the password?

I don't think so, but feel free to tell her, as long as you send

me a picture of her reaction.

Consider it done.

"what are you laughing at" Weiss asked when ruby started giggling "ok, I'm laughing at two things, the first is Raiders timing, the second" Ruby burst into full laughter "d-do you kn-now the password t-to the alarm" she said in between giggles "n-no, why would I know something like that" Weiss said, trying not to laugh, Rubys laugh was very contageous, Ruby fell to the ground laughing rolling around holding her stomach. After Rubys laughing fit was over, "so what's so funny about this password" Weiss asked helping Ruby get back up, "I'm not going to tell you", "why not" Weiss pouted "suspence" Ruby said dramaticly staring in a random direction, "what are you looking at" Weiss asked following her gaze, "the wall, c'mon lets get the shop open" Ruby said as she walked out into the main workshop. "you're strange" Weiss sighed following Ruby out the door "strange people don't know they're strange, I know I'm strange, therefore I'm not strange" Ruby said as she flipped a few switches, the shop came alive as the huge roller door opened itself and the lights flickered into life, "what does that even mean", "no idea, I don't even know where I even heard it", "what's that sound", "wow, have you never been in a workshop of any kind before", "I have just not one that has whatever that noise is", "it's the compressor, and every shop has one, it just stops when it gets full".

"hey Ruby" Weiss said finnally building up the corage to ask a simple yet very difficult question, "what's up" Ruby said sitting down beside the figiting girl, "I was just wondering what you would be doing after you finished work", "I useally go for a long walk, I like to get home relatively late, that way there's less chance of me catching Yang and Blake doing some strange things" Rubys trailed off remembering the last time she was home early, there's alot of things she wants to see in life, her sister and her sisters girlfriend naked on the couch was not one of them, "who's Blake", "hm, oh my sisters girlfriend, anyway why did you want to know what I'm doing after work".

Giant

Can I ask a question.

I don't know what your capability of asking a question is.

Jerk.

Anyway can I ask a question?

You just did.

Ok, can I ask two questions?

Just did.

Can I ask four questions?

you just did.

When?

Now.

asshole.

That made my day, anyway what's up?

Could I close the shop early today?

Sure, you lasted longer than I expected by yourself.

Weiss is here aswell.

Oh, that exsplains that.

Wait, is she actually doing work or just watching.

I think she'd rather die then get her clothes dirty.

fair point.

Don't forget to set the alarm.

Yes sir.

Raider sighed as he put his phone down, grabbing two beakers, he mixxed the contents into a test tube and watched as the small cloud dissapeared, "If only she knew" he mumbled to himself swirling the pink liquid around befor placing a cap on it, making sure it was sealed propperly he placed it in the small ice box in the boot of his car.

"Ok, he said I can close the shop early, haven't been too busy anyway". "Y'know you never told me what the password for the alarm was" Weiss said as she and Ruby walked out of the shop, the quiet beeping indicating the alarm was set was the only other sound that could be heard. "Are you sure you want to know it" Ruby asked snickering "Ruby" Weiss frowned "fine, fine, fine" Ruby got her phone ready to take a picture, "the password is, WeissCream" Ruby said strugle to hod her phone staedy. Weiss' expression changed from curious to mortified and anger, before she could say anything she heard a light click before Tuby had another laughing fit. "Ruby Rose, delete that picture at once", "r-relax Weiss, I-I'm not like Raider, noone's gonna see this photo" Ruby said showing Weiss the picture on her phone, "fine but if I see that photo on someone els's phone you're in trouble", "I know, anyway lets go have some fun", "last time someone mentioned fun to me was when Raider convinced me to go for a ride in his car", "that sounds like it was your own fault", "anyway what would you like to do that isn't going to give me a heart attack", "do you have anything fun at your place", "Ruby", " Yes?", "I doubt anything I own, would be considered fun by you", "do you have a kitchen", "no I live in a cardboard box, of corse I have a kitchen, but I don't see how a kitchen could be considered fun", "I spend most of my time at home in the kitchen baking or cooking dinner, I think yang likes my cooking better than her own though she'll never admit it, anyway baking helps me relax and I really enjoy it, mayby you will too", "well, if we're going to be baking, then we need to stop at the store".

Raider

I hope for your sake you didn't tell Ruby

where you got the idea for the password from.

ooh, she told you, did she get a picture?

she did get a picture yes, but I made sure you won't be seeing it.

Darn.

Kid Ruby

Hey kid, send me that pic.

Nope. And stop calling me kid.

Fine.

I thought you were sick anyway.

Too sick to leave the house, not too sick to do stupid shit.

Your an idiot.

I just said that.

Anyway, I'm going to teach Weiss how to have fun.

Good luck, your gonna need it.

Ye of little faith.

I have faith.

Faith that you and Weiss will be sitting

at opposite ends of the table next week.

* * *

 **just a side project.**

 **ok so i noticed this is kinda hard to follow.**

 **im not gonna fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"why do you need so many things to make simple cookies" Weiss complained as she walked into her penthouse holding two bags of groceries, Ruby following with three bags "oh, you don't need all these things I jus-wooow" Ruby cut herself off, as she looked around the massive room, "I've never seen the city this high up before" Ruby said looking out the massive window "ooooohhhh, a telescope", "there's time for that later" Weiss called from the kitchen "coming" Ruby called back, grabbing her bags she ran into the kitchen. Stopping in tracks when she saw Weiss' outfit had somehow changed, "wha- Weiss, when did you change" Ruby asked completely dumbfounded "dolt, I changed as soon as I put the groceries away", "I wasn't staring out the window that long was I", "yes Ruby you were, I don't blame you though, I spent a whole day admiring the view when I first moved here, then it just got boring then I never really paid any mind to it" Weiss said as she got two aprons out of the cupboard "what one do you want, the 'I cook as good as I look' one, or the 'Head chief' one" Weiss asked holding the two aprons up for Ruby to see "are those the only aprons you have", "I didn't have any until my sister gave these to me for my birthday, so yes these are the only aprons I have", "your sister, gave you those, for your birthday" Ruby raised an eyebrow, "just pick one already", "fine, I'll have the 'Head Chief" one, since I'm the master at cooking", "are you saying my cooking is bad", wha- Wiess I haven't even tried your cooking before", "so your assuming my cooking is bad", "I never said that", "relax Ruby I'm just joking" Weiss said chuckling to herself while Ruby pouted.

"Weiss" Ruby asked as she stared at the burnt cookies in the oven, "yes Ruby?", "how good are you at following instructions?", "very, why do you ask", "because, you can't follow a simple recipe written down on paper" Ruby raised her voice a little as she held up the book pointing at the page repeatedly. "Weiss your oven's broken" Ruby called from the kitchen "what did you do" Weiss asked as she walked through the doorway shaking her hands dry, "I did nothing, it burnt and under-cooked the cookies at the same time" Ruby said as she held picked up a burnt cookie and broke it in half to reveal raw dough inside. "how is that even possible", "probably the same way you managed to turn cookie dough into concrete" Ruby said gesturing to the perfect cookie and bend knife sitting on the bench, Weiss only pouted.

"Cookies" Ruby yelled cheerfully, holding the golden treat in her hands. Rubys phone started ringing as Weiss walked up to the fresh batch of cookies on the counter, sighing Ruby put her cookie down and answered the call. "Hello", "hey Rubes when ya comin' home?", Weiss who overheard the question, got an idea "Ruby, tell her you won't be going home tonight", "I uh won't be coming home tonight I'm um staying at a friends place", aw man, now I have to cook, anyway have fun", Ruby sighed again putting her phone in her pocket and reaching for her cookie, which wasn't there anymore, a quick look at Weiss told Ruby where her cookie went "Weiss you're eating my cookie" Ruby whined "I have no idea what you're talking about Ruby" she said with a smirk as she took a bite out of the small treat in her hand, Ruby pouted then an idea popped into her head, "hey Weiss, are you ticklish" Ruby asked with an evil grin, "n-no" Weiss stuttered, now afraid of what was about to happen.

"Weiss, I let mysel- Raider cut himself off when he saw Ruby pinning Weiss to the ground, tickling her. Raider walked back out closed the door waited a for a minute then knocked. "what do you want" Weiss glared angrily at him "to remove whatever I just saw from my memory" Raider said as he ducked under the low doorway "why are you here" Rubys called from the couch "well I can't text Weiss a package now can I" he said holding up the small black box that he had in his hand "ooooh, what is it?" Ruby asked curiosity in her voice "Weiss bullied me into doing her homework", "I'm right here y'know" Weiss said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on one leg "good job detective" Raider said clapping his hands after he put the box on the table. "so what is it exactly" Weiss asked trying to remember what she got Raider to do for her, "It's that science experiment you wanted me to do" Raider said slightly tilting his head in Rubys direction who didn't notice because she was heading to get more cookies, but Weiss noticed and she could barely contain her excitement, she wanted to hug the giant right then and there but managed to remain calm, "a-are you sure it's safe" she hesitantly asked, "hey Raider you want a cookie" Ruby called as she walked back to the table "I taught Weiss how to bake" she finished when she rejoined the small group "it looks a little burnt" he said as he looked at the burnt "cookie" Ruby held out to him "it still tastes good" she said taking a bite of her own, "alright then" he said taking the treat and bringing it to his mouth, _it smells good_ , he thought before taking a large bite, "what is this monstrosity" he asked as he spat it into his hand he headed to the bathroom to dispose of the so called monstrosity, "Weiss how did you manage to burn and under cook a simple goddamn COOKIE" he raised he voice slightly to emphasize his point whatever it was.

"so, what do you want to do now" Ruby asked Weiss after Raider left "how do you have your coffee" was all Weiss replied "uh cream and five sugars", "no wonder your so giddy all the time", Weiss said as she walked to the kitchen taking the box Raider had left with her, though Ruby couldn't see it, Weiss was smiling happily, tonight was going to be a great night. Weiss waited until she could hear the TV before she started making the drinks, when the drinks were made she removed the test tube containing a pink liquid from Raiders box she carefully measured a small amount before mixing it into Rubys drink. "what are you watching" Weiss asked as she placed Rubys drink in front of her, "just some strange cartoon with overly exaggerated weapons and bullshit physics, I mean how is that girl even swinging that massive scythe around so easily, and how the hell does she fit an entire mini gun in a goddamn handbag, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. Ruby sighed as she grabbed her drink, "that sounds interesting" Weiss said taking a sip from her drink after sitting beside Ruby, "I mean the story is good but it's a little unrealistic don't ya think", "Ruby, it's a cartoon it can be as unrealistic as it wants", "eh I suppose, but still at least make it a little believable" Ruby replied after drinking some of her drink. Weiss watched as Ruby drank her drink, "What?" Ruby asked when she noticed Weiss starring, "s-sorry I was just thinking about something" Weiss said blushing a bit, "you look cute when you blush" Ruby said as she sat the now empty cup back on the table, "w-what" Weiss said as her face invented a new shade of red.

"Well that show was" Weiss paused as she tried to find the correct word "different, strange, stupid" Ruby tried to help her with her sentence, as she stood from the couch grabbing both empty cups, and headed to the kitchen to dispose of the used dishes. A storm had blown over during the night which made Ruby feel uneasy, "everything alright Ruby?" Weiss asked as she followed Ruby, "y-yea, I guess I'm kinda afraid of storms" there was a loud explosion of thunder right outside the window, Ruby was now clinging to Weiss with a grip that rivaled that of Yangs brutal bear hugs "R-Ruby I-I ne-ed to bre-ath" Weiss choked out, "oh sorry" she said sheepishly as she released her grip. More thunder boomed outside and the lights flickered before the entire building lost its power, "ahh, I'm blind" Ruby cried out "Weiss where are you", "wait for your eyes to adjust" Weiss said calmly her eyes already allowing her to see Ruby, "I-I have silver eyes" Ruby sounded as if she were about to cry, for reasons unknown to the greatest doctors and scientist, people with silver eyes couldn't see in low light environments, Weiss' own eyes widened in realization "it's ok, I'm right here" Weiss said as she slowly wrapped her arms around Ruby as not to startle her. After dealing with the empty cups, Weiss guided Ruby to the guest room, just as she managed to get Ruby to let go, and hop into bed more thunder boomed outside and once again Ruby was clinging onto Weiss for dear life, "don't leave me Weiss" she cried trying to hide in Weiss' hair, "ok, come with me" Weiss led Ruby to her room where they got in Weiss' bed Weiss smiled as Ruby fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, "good night Ruby Weiss said as she drifted of to sleep, just before she was fully in dreamland more thunder caused Ruby to cling onto Weiss in her sleep, Weiss sighed, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
